gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Barracks OL
}} ---- }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = ARMY |modelname = barracks (All games) barracks3 (GTA V; Heists variant) |handlingname = BARRACKS |textlabelname = BARRACKS |roadspawn = (All games) (3D Universe) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Marine_01 S_M_Y_Marine_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Police/Government Plate - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Barracks (formerly known as "Barracks OL") is a military truck featured in both 3D Universe and HD Universe. It is manufactured by HVY in Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe Appearing on the streets only when the player achieves a 6-star wanted level, the Barracks OL is a military truck primarily based on the M939 "5 ton" truck, but with what appears to be 4 headlights rather than two. When first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III, it was visually very similar to the Flatbed truck, differing only in its body colors and its modified bed design with additional fencing. Unlike the Flatbed, the Barracks OL underwent fewer modifications after GTA III, retaining its rugged, military-like design. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto Advance renditions feature closed cabs, while all other renditions in the 3D Universe feature open cabs. The Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories renditions have 2D textured grilles that shows the engine on a certain extend, while the Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions have a solid, 3D textured grilles and a black background. Only the GTA San Andreas rendition appears to have both 2D and 3D textured grilles. From GTA Vice City onwards, Vigilante missions can be activated from the Barracks OL. In GTA San Andreas, the Barracks even features a siren without strobe lights, which, like other sirens, will force traffic in front of the truck to move out of the way. The Barracks OL typically comes with three types of bed configurations: uncovered, uncovered with framing, and fully covered. The Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Barracks features three similar bed configurations: covered with tarpaulin, covered with camouflage netting (revealing boxes on the bed), and, although very rare, an invisible cover version that resembles a Flatbed. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The vehicle returns in Grand Theft Auto V with a new design and a new paint scheme, based on the Oshkosh MTVR, but with a bulkier design, a large bumper and a bullbar. Like the GTA San Andreas and GTA Advance renditions, it retains the closed cab and comes in only one bed configuration, consisting on roof frames and a big canvas on the upper side. The front cab appears (like many other heavy duty vehicles) to have some resemblance to the Securicar. This vehicle carries a spare tire behind the cab. Obtaining it in the standard way may be difficult, due to the fact that military no longer chase at the protagonist/player in streets. Once they are at Fort Zancudo, as the Rhino tanks now shoot at the player, it becomes a challenge. However, like some other military vehicles, they can be purchased from the Warstock website. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe Although it is one of the heaviest vehicles in the games, it is faster than the much lighter Flatbed; due to its length and its two rear axles, however, it suffers from understeer at higher speeds. Its ramming power is impressive; it can easily penetrate a SWAT roadblock. The Barracks OL has all-wheel drive, but, because of its size and weight, it can easily get stuck in off-road terrain. Despite its size, the Barracks will explode if it collides with a Rhino tank, just as other vehicles do. The Barracks OL has an average top speed but the acceleration leaves much to be desired. In San Andreas, the Barracks is a formidable threat to the player on a six star wanted level - Combined with the Rhino, the Military will use the Barracks to actively ram the player off the road or box them in, and can easily overtake less powerful vehicles. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Barracks is extremely competent for off-roading, thanks to the raised suspension and the large wheels. Its brute force can become a threat to any light vehicle and small trucks, like the Mule, and can withstand several crashes before the front axle is deformed. The overall vehicle can withstand several bullets before it starts to smoke. Driving backwards, it can actually drive all the way over any car, just like a tank. A flat tire makes a minimal difference to handling. The Barracks appears to be lighter than in the 3D Universe, but is still a difficult vehicle to drive. Its acceleration is rather low and, due to its large profile, the handling is very rigid. Unlike the 3D Universe rendition, the Barracks is capable of carrying the driver and nine passengers (one in the cab and eight in the truck bed), which in Grand Theft Auto Online can be a useful and deadly ground transport. The only problem is that any crash over the rear section will eject and harm the players with the truck's weight and the fall (depending on how the truck crashes), they will be highly exposed to gunfire and, considering the vehicle's size and speed, can be an easy target for any explosive weapon, especially RPGs and Grenade Launcher. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *A second variant appears in the Heists Update for Grand Theft Auto Online. It is distinguished from the base model by having a much shorter roof canvas. The rear area lacks the extra canvas that is seen waving with the wind and when the truck is moving. Other than aesthetics in the canvas, the truck performs the same. This variant is only featured during Pacific Standard - Convoy heist preparation, as the main target to be stolen and delivered. Barracks3-GTAO-front.png|The short-canvas Barracks in Grand Theft Auto Online. (rear quarter view) Image Gallery 3D Universe ArmyTruck-GTAIII-front.jpg|The "Army Truck", an earlier iteration of the Barracks OL in GTA III prior to the game's release. Barracks-GTA SA-Roadblock.jpg|A Barracks in use as part of a Roadblock. BarracksFlatbed-GTASA.png|A Flatbed variant of the Barracks. Barracks-GTASA-FlatbedVersion.png|A Barracks with an invisible cover that rarely spawns around Verdant Meadows after attaining a 6 star wanted level. AmmoTruck-GTAVCS-Front.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Ammo Truck version seen in the mission Skywolf. (Rear quarter view). BarracksOL-GTAA-Design.jpg|Design of the Barracks in ''Grand Theft Auto Advance. HD Universe Barracks-GTAV-Front.png|''Grand Theft Auto V, Invisible cover variant. (Rear quarter view). Barracks_OL_(Front&Side)-GTAV.jpg|The Barracks on the Warstock Cache & Carry website. Barracks-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The '''Barracks' on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Black-barracks-front-vehicle-gtav.jpg|Black Barracks OL (Story Mode) (Rear quarter view). Barracks OL red.jpg|Red Barracks OL (Story Mode). Barracks_GTAV_Rear_bed.jpg|Rear bed detail. Barracks_GTAV_Elysian_Island_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at Elysian Island. Prominent Appearances in Missions Grand Theft Auto III *Import/Export - The Barracks OL is one of the 23 vehicles wanted for the Portland Island portion of the Import/Export side mission. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' * Sir, Yes Sir! - Two Barracks are parts of the convoy that escorts the tank, one in front of and another behind the armored vehicle. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories * Munitions Dump - The two Barracks, owned by the Forellis and loaded with weapons, must be destroyed in this mission. * More Deadly Than the Male - Phil Cassidy appears in the end of the mission going away with his Barracks after getting the stolen weapons from Toni. * AWOL Angel - Used by the targets as a getaway vehicle after destroying the ninth target, with three gunners in the back. Grand Theft Auto V * Monkey Business - One can be seen outside the Humane Labs and Research, likely being the transportation vehicle for the Military that shows up at the storage area. * Derailed - Briefly seen in the station where the Freight Train is supposed to stop. * Military Hardware - One Barracks and some Crusaders are on the way to Fort Zancudo through rural areas in Blaine County. The player must intercept the convoy with a sticky bomb, shoot all military mercenaries, and steal the Barracks. Then go to Trevor's meth lab, park the Barracks there and leave the area. This mission is to collect the juggernaut armoured suits for the heist. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Pacific Standard - Convoy - The short-canvas variant appears in the heist setup, where it is used by Merryweather to transport some Thermal Charges. Players are required to eliminate the escort and bring back the truck in one piece. * Arms Embargo - Seen inside Fort Zancudo as the main targets and as roadblock vehicles. *Some are seen during Resupply jobs for Gunrunning. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Phil's Army Surplus, in north Rockford, Staunton Island Bulletproof version during the mission Arms Shortage. *Spawns at roadblocks at 6-star wanted level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Area 69, Bone County - Parked next of the entrance in the easternmost division with other military vehicles. Attempting to steal it from here is very difficult as the player will receive a 5-star wanted level when they enter the base. *Easter Basin Naval Station, San Fierro - Behind the main building. *Once the player reaches a 6-star wanted level, replacing FBI Ranchers, road blocks will consist of these, along with Rhinos pursuing the player. ''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' * Available in Fort Staunton army base. * Spawns around when the player has a 6-star Wanted Level. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Construction Site, in Hepburn Heights, Portland Island. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Fort Baxter Air Base. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * Can be bought for $450,000 from Warstock Cache & Carry. Sometimes, it will appear in a black, grey or a red body. Depending on the character, one of these colors may be frequent (i.e. Michael's Barracks will spawn in red color most of the time). * Found at Fort Zancudo. Barracks OL may spawn to chase the player when inside the base. * Can spawn outside Fort Zancudo when the player approaches an entrance before turning back to the highway. * Can be acquired after completing Trevor Philips's fourth Rampage in front of Fort Zancudo, assuming if there is one left over that was not destroyed. Be careful with the oncoming wanted level (though it does not always happen). ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Occasionally spawns between the mission markers for Top Fun III and Sandy Shores Circus during a session. * Can spawn on the parking of Paleto Bay's Ammu-Nation. * Can sometimes spawn on the Western edge of the Grand Senora Desert. * Can very rarely spawn in the Docks area, right next to where you deliver vehicles for Simeon Yetarian. * Can occasionally be found parked outside the Los Santos Naval Port on Elysian Island. * Several can be found parked at the Backlot City studio parking lot. * Frequently spawns at the fuel depot near Harmony, where the mission Fueling the Flames occurs. * The short-canvas variant can be spawned in Captures by setting it as a respawn vehicle when creating a Capture. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' * Boxes found on partially covered Barracks in GTA San Andreas appear to be labeled as containing ammunition, but are further labeled humorously with warnings not to eat the boxes' contents ("Do Not Eat!"). * Despite carrying ammunition in GTA San Andreas (as mentioned above), the player will not receive any weapons upon entry. * There is a graphical glitch on the Barracks with the camouflage netting in the PS2 version of GTA San Andreas, whereby if the player presses the select button to change the view, changing it to the bumper view and holding the L2 & R2 buttons to look back, the netting will disappear and the only thing one will see is the bed of the truck. Pressing the button again to the full truck view, the netting will return. * In what is presumed to be a glitch similar in manner to the graffitless Hoods Rumpo XL and lightless Taxi from previous games. After attaining a 6-star wanted level a Barracks can very rarely spawn with its cover invisible. The player can thus jump on top of the bed area and appear as if they are floating in the air and get a clear sight of the ammunition boxes. The best locations to attempt to spawn and obtain them are Verdant Meadows and the street directly south of the Doherty construction site and Doherty Garage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' * The Barracks OL rendition of GTA LCS cannot be used for Vigilante Missions, despite its use by the Army. Also, the Barracks OL has a radio, which is the only kind in GTA LCS. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' * A bulletproof Barracks OL will appear in the mission Truck Stop. It is difficult to obtain and the truck won't be bulletproof anymore once Phil Cassidy has taken control of the truck, due to the health bar. * The Barracks OL is the first vehicle seen in GTA Vice City Stories, it appears in the first game cutscene when it is shown Vic entering Fort Baxter with it therefore also being the first chronologically seen in the 3D Universe. * During the mission Skywolf, the player uses a Hunter to fly through checkpoints and shoot drones. The drones are actually Barracks OL's, but with a different design than the current versions seen in Fort Baxter and have ammo crates in the back. These ones appears to be closely based on the GTA III or GTA LCS rendition. They have different ID numbers than the regular Barracks OL. * Much like its Liberty City Stories counterpart, the Barracks OL has a radio instead of a dispatcher. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * The Barracks appears only with a roof canvas, while the Beta full cover variant is only seen at Warstock Cache & Carry, and the uncovered variant is possibly a rare circumstance (much like the WC&C version of the Rhino that was seen through early updates of the game, before it was fixed). * Sticking the gun barrel of a Rhino into the back of the Barracks and raising it would cause both the Barracks and the tank to launch several hundred feet into the air. However, this has been patched. * The black and red variants are very rare, and may spawn only if the player purchases one. * Shooting the roof canvas with any weapon can damage the vehicle itself. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * The second variant along with the Lost Slamvan and the second variant of the Trashmaster are the only DLC vehicles that are not available for purchase. * The Barracks without the canvas remains unobtainable in-game, however, the player used to be able to set it as a respawn vehicle in Captures in GTA Online. See Also * Pacifier - A military personal carrier appearing in Grand Theft Auto 2. * Flatbed - Civilian counterpart, as of the 3D Universe. * Barracks Semi - A semi-truck counterpart, used for towing articulated beds/trailers, appearing in Grand Theft Auto V. Navigation }}de:Barracks OL es:Barracks OL fr:Barracks OL pl:Barracks OL pt:Barracks OL Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Trucks Category:Military Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Military Vehicle Class Category:All wheel drive vehicles